Akame Ga Kiru: Second chance at rebellion (SCAR)
by Psychosis of a Yandere Fox
Summary: Akame one of the only survivors of the assassin group Night Raid whos goal was to end the Old Empires tyranny Its been a year since all of the events of the war happened and ended Akame is now hunting Criminals of the New Empire but one mission she meets a man wielding a teigu that can send her back in time could this be her chance to fix everything can she get everyone out alive?
1. Kill the Target of Time

First off this is my first ever fanfiction so this story might not be as good as everyones elses stories. Then also id like to thank everyone trying this story out I plan for it to be very long and also thanks for the story writers that gave me some great ideas also i plan on doing some ships and new characters and some new Teigus hope ya enjoi - Yandere4ever

 **AKAME GA KIRU: SECOND CHANCE OF REBELLION**

 **Chp.1 Kill the target of time**

Barren, dry, and not a single sign of life not surprising for the first two it was the last one that troubled Akame. Her target was not in sight and she was starting to fell some fatigue, thirst, and the usual hungry as she was a huge glutton but this hunt had to end soon. There was another troubling feeling in her as this was the area near where she once stayed with with her friends in the group of assassins after their original base had been found and attacked that had been a long year ago. The memories pass through her head of the year ago the pain of when Scheele,Bulart,Chelsea,Mine,Leone,Lubbock,Sussano, and Tatsumi deaths caused by the evil of the Old Empire and the general General Esdeath Leaving her and Najenda the only survivors of Night raid and to see the New Empire.

Suddenly her crimson eyes see movement down in the canyon that brought her back to reality it was her target running " _good I didnt lose the target"_ she thought leaping off the cliff to chase down the target. It takes a minute but she is able to catch up to the target to have the target in her sight as she is closing in she places her right hand on a sword sheathed at her side and clicks it out of the sheath the Imperial arm sword "The Demon Blade Murasame. The Swords blade is soaked in a cursed posion that even the slightest cut will bring sure death as the curse poison stops the heart seconds after entering the blood stream but only that is if the prey is alive with a heart. Imperial arms like Murasame were created at the begging of the Old Empire they were made to insure the empire lived and was protected the first empire ordered for 48 weapons unlike any ever created to be made from Magic, the rarest hardest metal, and the power of Ultra/Legendary class Danger Beast unfortunately half of them disappeared in a civil war 500 years ago. Then also there was a price to be paid with the use of Imperial arms or for short teigu if two teigu users were to battle one is sure to fall and that the fact that use of two teigu's at the same time was highly unlikely as they required a high amount of mental concentration if one were to try to use two the mental strain would likely kill the holder.

Suddenly Akames target took a sudden right into a crevice into the cliffs not entirely prepared for this Akame almost runs past the crack but gets through she continues to chase the target for a few minutes the target is fast. The target suddenly now takes a left this time she is prepared for this she takes a sharp left but stops. The target also stops looks back at her and walks calmly into the base. This was the area the same exact base akame had been a year ago just how did her target know about this place and how to get to it? Akame now cautious more then a minute ago keeping her teigu at the ready go's to the door and slowly opens it when the door opens more memories come back to her of this place " _get a hold of your self you'll get your self kill if you keep spacing off"_ she thought. She enters the base and looks around for the target and finds her target in the dining room leaned relaxed against the wall looking at her from under a hood. At this sight Akames first thought is there's a trap. Then suddenly the target lowers the hood a male in his mid twenties shaggy brown hair that went to his shoulders but unable to see his eyes from his bangs and shadows. His name is Nero a former aristocrat when the Old Empire had been in control .

Casually he says _" hello there I suppose you have come to kill me no?"_ as if this kind of thing was normal and happened every other day for him emotionless she responds with a curt answer _"yes"_ _" and why would that be if i may ask"_ he replies back to this answer Akame thinking nothing to lose its no special reasons its just orders _"Because its is my orders you have committed a crime and you will now be eliminated"_ she answers him _"I see well before we get this thing moving i have a couple things Id like to say first I can do something for you that you greatly want more then anything and don't you wonder why what crime i have committed and why i lead you here of all places?"_ he says monotone. Akame now with her sword ready to kill but also raise a eyebrow just exactly what did he have she wanted and as much as she didn't care for the crime she was curious what it was and how did he know of this place? She first ask " _how did you know about this place?"_ Nero visibly smirks and says _" well i had created this place for night raid I was a secret supporter during the war me and Najenda were somewhat of friends when she was a General so one day she sent a letter asking me to help her financially i agreed and also gave her one of my old hidden homes far in the canyons "_ slightly shocked at these words and the fact it was her that ordered the target hit Nero then says _" she wants me dead because she found out about my teigu and what it can do that's my crime"_ This shocked her not only was he a target he was a wielder of teigu she then ask " _just what can it do?"_ Nero laughed and then said " _something you sure want... it can alter the course of times events"_ A teigu that can go back in time and change the future that even possible?! she thought she decided to see if he was telling the truth " _your lying show me now i want to see it now"_ Nero shrugged and said " _okay fine doubtful i suppose that's understandable but first do understand why Najenda would want me dead because of what mt teigu can do?"_ she thought about it and then she understood there were two possible things that could happen the first he could go back in time and insure that the Old Empire won the war or the other thing... he takes her back in time and fix things for her liking she replied quietly " _yes... yes i do now"_ " _okay good now i will show you my teigu"_ he then shook his bangs from his eye and lifted his head the shadows leaving his eyes and there his eyes were gold and one in the looks of a Roman numeral clock with a ticking hand " _This is my teigu Sabi the false eyes of time they allow me to go and send things back in time and allow me to see as my real eyes were gorged from my head long ago in a torture session"_ Akame seeing this and taking in it in but it seemed so unreal but it was and thinks " _then if what he says is true then i can go back and insure they do all live and perhaps even save my sister"_ she then says " _is... is it possible-" " To send you back in time so you can change the course of time for a more favorable outcome yes... yes it is but if you want to do this i have few things to tell you"_ Akame now feeling a bit of hope replied " _Fine just tell me"_ Nero smirking and placed a foot up against the wall and crossed his arms and said " Okay first this is a one shot thing no redoes mess up you have to deal with it second...well that don't matter right now and lastly you must promise with your life and your friends... Not to kill Esdeath she must survive no matter what understood" Shocked by his request but not the fact it was a one chance thing but she needed this chance against her will she firmly agreed to the promise " _good then think of the day you want to go back in and... good luck akame "_ she thanked him and thought of the day she first met Tatsumi on that mission and Nero muttered something and Akame saw a blinding light and felt a spinning sensation and thought " _sorry najenda i failed the mission but i have to do this... Scheele,Leone,Bulart, Lubblock,Mine, ...Tatsumi_ _Im coming and this time we will all live to see the New better Country we envisioned i promise... Im coming_!"

CHP.1 Kill the Target of time End


	2. Chapter 2 Kill the Reunion

okay heres chpt.2 of... how ever many I want deal with it due to a review I saw i got a ship planned now but... anyways here's the next chapter of the second chance - Yandere4ever

CHPT.2 Kill The Reunion

Theres a loud knock on a door and a voice calling out " _Akame come on its time to go do that mission out in the capital"_ Akames eyes flutter open at the voice and words and slowly sits up and looks around she was in her room in the old base. She had gone back to the past and it was the day she first met Tatsumi the teigu had worked this was her chance. She quickly got up from her bed she was already dressed so she went to the door and flung it open. There stood Bulart alive and look as he did just as he did before unable to suppress the urge to express her joy she hugged him this took him back with surprise " _ah akame...are you okay? because this is different especially for you did something happen to you?"_ Akame pulled out and replied looking at him " _i just woke from a terrible nightmare where everyone had gone away but its all better now lets go I have a feeling that's good about this mission" "AH! A nightmare to bad I wasent there to help and yes so do I have a good feeling two about the mission"_ At this remark she grabs her Teigu and heads out side with Bulart and there stood all of them all alive and well Mine,Scheele,Leone,and Lubblock this time she pressured the urge to express her feelings.

 _"Well there you are Akame you took long enough lets head out now"_ Mine said as she saw Akame and Bulart approaching with this Bulart shouted out his Teigu's name " _INCURSIO!"_ and a form of near indestructible armor warped its self around him _W_ and in his hands a giant spear or halberd depending on the person but personally she saw it as a spear but it could easily go right though even Titanium with ease. As they made their way to the capital to the targets mansion Mine yelled out " _Remember Scheele you take the mother Leone you got the father Akame you take the daughter and help clean up any guards"_ All three nodded at the reminder in 10 minutes they reached their destination Scheele and Leone took off to their target it was time.  
In a couple minutes three guards came out Akame tells bulart " _You take the left one Ill get the right one"_ and jumped from Lubblocks Spider web and landed and slowly intimidatingly took out her Teigu out of its Sheath. One of the guards rushed her but stops he cant move and in a instant shes behind the Guard re-sheathing her sword and then blood sprayed from his throat and fell dead. The other guard goes to attack her but and flash of red zooms and goes straight though him Bulart had thrown his spear with such force it had cut the guard down in half perfectly killing him instantly. The last guard now full of fear tempted to run but a bang came out and a hole appeared in his head Mine had shot him looking down she said " _Pathetic running from a fight " "when its us i mean who wouldn't run if they were smart ?"_ Lubblock remarked to her words. Akame knew that about now Tatsumi would being meeting her target to protect her thinking that she was good and Akame was the enemy.  
Akame took off for the woods to the cellar where they were moving incredibly fast. Akame saw them hey were talking and then she jumped her figure illuminated by the moon as she was in mid air. She decide just to kill the guard right off the bat the guard looking up took out his gun and took aim then started to fire. She swung her sword out slicing every bullet that came to her as she fell and hit the ground and lunged at the guard piercing his heart killing him nearly instantly he was dead before he met the ground. She flicked her sword removing the blood on her blade and pointed it at the girl her target then somewhat not surprising Tatsumi lunged at her swinging his sword at Akame to take her down " _I have to be careful not to scratch him with my blade or this will have been all for nothing"_ she thought as she blocked his attack by tilting her sword so his blade ran down it as he brought his blade down. They then engaged in combat with each other she was almost surprised she forgot this Tatsumi was not trained there for slower less strategic and blowith cking him was easily done he made a mistake by swinging his sword behind him for a power attack this was a huge opening she kicked him square in the chest knocking him to the ground hard. To continue the act she walked over to him and placed her sword high in the air in the gesture of a execution of beheading and a voice yelled out " _Wait Akame hold on a second!"_ Leone came out of the forest jogging with a hand up in a wait gesture.  
Akame brought her sword back as she came over Tatsumi used this to roll back and get up as he did he saw Leone and looked at her the yelled out " _WAIT A FREAKING SECOND THOSE BOOBS! YOUR THE GIRL FROM EARLIER THE TOOK MY MONEY! GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN MONEY YOU!"_ Leone laughed and said " _Yep thats me and no I already spent it hope you learned a lesson from that but I am going to repay I'm going to show just exactly whats in that cellar and what that girl you protecting really is and what she does for so called fun"_ Tatsumi a little confused but follows her to the cellar door as she kicks it down effortlessly. Tatsumi stood there his eyes widening and covering his mouth looking sick because inside were dozens of bodys hanging from the ceiling looking tortured and then he noticed a familiar body " _SAYO!"_ he screamed Leone looking grim said " _This is what the girl your protecting does she takes in people from the country with pretty words and niceness then knocks them out and brings them here to torture this is more then just common in the capital this is the real face of the Empire" "T...Tatsumi"_ a voice came out of the darkness. Tatsumi looked and saw another one of his friends "N-no this cant be happening " Tatsumi said in disbelief walking to the boy " _H-hey Tatsumi dont worry Sayo never gave in to that bitch she would never do it even during the worst never once did she cry out for help or scream in pain "_ after he said that he coughed up black blood Tatsumi placed him down genitally and stood up and picked up his sword " _your still protecting her even after she did this?"_ Leone said but he wasent listening "why _did you do this?!"_ the girl who's eyes went insane now yelled out " _BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL HICKS JUST LIKE YOU! THEY ARE FILTH THEY DESERVE THIS THAT GIRL HAS SUCH STRAIGHT HAIR AND LOOK AT MINE ITS ALWAYS A MESS NO MATTER WHAT IM A CAPITAL ARISTOCRAT AND SHES A COUNTRY HICK ITS JUST NOT FAIR SHE WAS LUCKY SOMEONE WAS JEALOUS AND SHOWED HER ATTENTION AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ then Tatsumi made a movement that could only be seen as a blur and the girl was then spray blood from a long huge slash running down her she fell down dead. Tatsumi made his way back to the cellar to his friend and kenlt down " _h-haha thats tatsumi thanks buddy dont fail the village Ill be seeing later Tatsumi"_ with that his eyes closed and his final breath came with a spurt of more black blood. Tatsumi silently cried quietly Leone looked at Akame and said " _we should take him back with us and train him as one of us "_ Akame nodded and Leone went over to Tatsumi and picked him by the scruff of the neck and said " _looks like your coming back with us Tatsumi " "w-wait! I need to bury them properly!"_ he called out leone said " _dont worry ill come back for their bodies"_ with that they took off to the base. Akame had succeeded Night Raid of the old time was back her dream was coming true but she had a long way till her dream was safe from harm and she also had a promise to keep"

CHPT.2 Kill the reunion End

next chpt Chapter 3 Kill the Recruit


	3. Chapter 3 Kill the Recruit

okay here i am pumping out chapter 3 of the story btw i plan for something like 15 chapters and around 20,000 words but anyways id like to thank everyone reading this and the 500+ that read the last chapters i hope youre liking the story so far-Yandere4ever (p.s if you wonder what kinda music i listen to for some inspiration and entertainment Melanie Martinez-carousel and dollhouse mainly and OMFG-ok,i love you,yeah,ice cream((i only say this cuz of a pm i got)) )

Chapter 3 Kill the Recruit

It had been two daAys since they had taken tatsumi to the Night Raid was overjoyed she was able to be everyone again as the saying went " _you dont know what you have till its gone"_ and Akame gown to accept that after the Old Empire was over thrown and everyone had day as her usual hunger kicked in she decided to go and hunt. So she grabbed murasame and of course some seasoning for the kill and headed out. She took off to some hills where she had remembered some Evil Birds nested and were large and not particularly smart. After some time walking the sound of one screeched through the air, she looked the source of the noise and there it was high upon maybe a good 30 meter tall bird had incisor like teeth,red plumage,and saber sharp talons and it also was getting ready for maybe a nap. The problem with getting to it was not only the height of it but there were no clear way up she had to get creative apparently. She spotted a good looking fallen log leaned in at the cliff and that there were some loose rocks she could grip when she would launch her self off the tree. She placed her self a distance from the tree to gain speed. She then took off running along the tree and leaping to the cliff her boots gripped the cliff side and she then started to run up it regrip the cliff by jumping on and off the loose rocks that poked out. The evil bird did not notice her approaching it and then Akame launches off the cliff and slash's its neck he poison of the blade was what really killed she lands she quite literally picked the body up and jumped...off the cliff to the she lands she begins to imagine the smell of the bod cooking and the smell of the seasonings and starts drops the bod gathers wood for a spit and begins cooking.

After awhile just before the bird is done cooking a voice reaches her " _Hey Akame Im back"_ Akame looked at the source of the sound and saw Najenda,that's right she thought just before the mission she took off to go do something at the Revolutionary Army headquarters. Akame greeted her respectively and put some more seasonings on the bird now just have to wait five minutes before she could eat, Najenda sat down and rubbed her right shoulder the one that had a armored prosthetic a remain from a near death battle with General Esdeath of the capital a sadistic teigu user of ice. Najenda then asked " _How have things been with you and everyone? and did he mission go as planned?"_ Akame looked back at her and replied " _Yes the mission was flawless and things have not only been really...nice but interesting"_ _"Oh? that so whys that?"_ najenda asked at the replies Akame answered with " _We got a new recruit named Tatsumi he shows promise and well...I got a second chance that i really wanted and plan on making the chance last"_ Najenda smiled at this and now interested and asked " _What does he show show? and what kind of chance?"_ Poking the meat Akame replied " _well he managed to survive a onslaught of my swords attacks and well...I was given the chance to fix a problem so not only I can be happy but others as well"_ Najenda nodded at this and said " _Well that is impressive anyone who can survive you certainly has some kind of potential all right and i am very happy you have the chance to fix a problem consider your self lucky I have many many things I wish i could change...-sigh-"_ Akame nodded her thanks and looked at the bird and noticed it was done cooking. She ripped a couple pieces off and sat down and offered a piece to Najenda she turned it down so she started to eat.

Then another voice came from behind her " _HEY AKAME!"_ she didnt have to turn around to know it was Leone but she looked anyways. She had Tatsumi tagging along and he was staring at her disbelieving at the sight of her eating a fully grown Evil Bird so casually, Akame gave a piece of the bird to Leone and asked Tatsumi _"Have you decided on joinging us?"_ He replied with " _No not yet...but i have been getting some great advice especially from Scheele"_ Akame did something that was so unlike her before she gave him a piece of the bird, this did make Leone raise a eyebrow in confusion but also said _"i hope its the right answer or Ill be forced to kill you "_ Tatsumi's mouth droped open and his eyes exasperated at her and the comment said so casually. Leone asked Akame " _How are you tonight?" "good Najenda is back "_ Akame said Leone looked around and then spotted her behind the bird sitting down Najenda waved at her and they exchanged a few words. Then finally Najenda turns her attention to Tatsumi and greets him introducing her self and then orders everyone to the main hall.

Najenda looked at Tatsumi and said " _Now you know who i am and everyone here is will you join us?"_ Tatsumi answered with " _well if I dont wont i be killed?"_ Najenda chuckled and replied back with " _No no we will keep you here and make you work here as a maid"_ Tatsumi seeing she was serious he yelled out " _A MAID?!"_ Mine smiled at that word and imagined him in a maid outfit and ordering him around like a dog and working him like a mule. Tatsumi throwing off the comment he said " _what is Night Raid?"_ Mine snorted and before she could say anything Najenda shot her a look and said to Tatsumi " _Night Raid is organization set up by the a group of rebels called the Revolutionary Army bent on destroying the Empire we live in now we were made for covert operations,Intelligence gathering, and Assassinations of high value targets that is Night Raid"_ Tatsumi's eyes seemed to light up and he said " _So you guys are like assassins and soldiers of righteousness and justice!"_ everyone merely laughed at him for this and Leone then said darkly " _Look spin anyway you want and we are still are all murderers we kill for a living thats what we do" "I see...will i earn anything in return to help my village?"_ Tatsumi asked Najenda nodded and then Tatsumi stood confidently and yelled out " _Then i will join Im in in!"_ With his response Najenda Stood up and also yelled out " _Then Tatsumi we welcome you to Night Raid!"_ With that everyone either clapped or nodded their agreement (begrudgingly mine also nodded but was upset she lost a maid to order around) and everyone that night ate happy and and went to bed after. That night Akame slept good but also know Scheele's death date was approaching she had to figure how to prevent before then but there was still time she would think on it tomorrow

Chpt.3 Kill the Recruit End

Next chapters Chpt4. Kill The First-blood and Chapter 5 kill the Head Hunter and secret

okay thanks guys for reading this the next chapter of the story will include not one huge chapter but 2 huge chapters both at least 2000 words or more long so you might have to wait a little bit but i promises it will be worth it (I think...dont judge me -pouts-) any ways aidos for now -Yandere4ever


	4. Chapter 4 kill the first blood

well sorry for the long a$$ wait I have returned and I got about 7 chapters under my belt ready to add to the story here is one I'll be honest I cant wait to get to Chapter 6 where things really get moving lots of secrets,plot twist(i think ),and stuff will happen and even some actual fights finally and I believe its chapter 9 where 90% of the chapter is spent in Waves view and Esdese (i prefer the manga names so Mine will now be Mien her German name scheele is schere that's it ._.) well read the freaking chapter so you can move on and i can say more upcoming stuff(that no cares about ) byeeee(P.s I wanna tank everyone for reading this especially JR31VICTOR ,Eramis8, and GeneKnight94)

 **Chapter 4 Kill the First Blood**

Tatsumi was seeming to settle into the group pretty well but seemed to train much more then before. He was lacking the speed strength mental and physical as the last one but had potential to be of the same strength. During one of they're cooking seasons for lunch (4 meat stew...her idea) she decided she was going to challenge him to a spar. So she walked up to him and asked to spar after the meal he looked at her for a minute to see if she was for real and agreed cautiously.

Then during the cooking she wanted to test his reflexes in a relaxed atmosphere. So she slid a knife in to her hand and behind her back and walked over to him and then lashed out the kitchen knife. Tatsumi got the glimpse of sliver in the corner of his eye and sent his self to the side. For the most part he dodged the knife but got his forearm cut but not deeply. On the ground he looked up and saw Akame with a kitchen knife and yelled out " _What the hell was that for you could have killed me are you crazy?"_ Akame coolly looked at him and said " _I needed to know how you would react to a sudden attack when you're relaxed you always need a eye open in you'r sleep when you're part of something like this"_ He blinked and thought about it in a way it made sense then said " _Well I guess I understand but I will pay you back like this-"_ Akame looked at him as he droned on what he would do and grabbed the stew pot poured bowls and set the table.

When she came back he was still droning on about his plan to defeat and pay her back for cutting him. Akame went over to a pull string and pulled it that would ring a bell in every room letting people know food was done. Since she was the cook and already at the kitchen the unwritten rule was if they weren't in the dining room and eating in five minutes she ate their portion. The ring of the bell brought Tatsumi's eyes open and he looked around and slouched and said " _You made the table the whole time i was talking didn't you?"_ Her answer was curt and blunt " _Yes"_ Tatsumi threw up his hands frustrated and yelled " _Whats the point of making these plans if no one listens?!"_ Akame looked at him and said coolly " _You shouldn't sprout your plans to your enemy its a perfect way to get killed and if you arent in the dining room before I finish washing up I'm eating your food"_ Tatsumi looked at her threw the apron off and ran to the dining room calling out " _Whats wrong with you?!"_ She couldn't help but to smile at the familiar reaction to her hunger.

When she entered the room Mien,Bulart,Schere,Lubbock ,Leone and of course Tatsumi were sited and eating but no way through the meal Bulart spoke to Tatsumi " _Tatsumi! after this I challenge you to a fight"_ Tatsumi with a full mouth tried to speak but couldn't so when he swallowed he re said " _Sorry cant Akame got to me first and I must pay her back for the wound she inflicted on me"_ Swirling her stew Mien Remarked " _You mean that scratch on your forearm its not even bleeding wuss "_ Tatsumi's face reddened in embarrassment and everyone laughed with Bulart said " _Okay then I will at least come and observe the fight and if you win I'll treat you to something special"_ Tatsumi cupped his bowl jumped up and ran away as Leone laughed and say " _Told ya he was homo!" ._ Najenda didn't come for the meal so Akame ate her stew in less then a second it seemed. She got up took everyone's bowl and washed them then walked to the training field.

Tatsumi was already there wielding a wooden sword walking to him she grabbed a sword spun it felt its weight then went to Tatsumi. As they got in position Leone,Bulart,Schere,and Mien came and sat down to watch what they thought a sore beating for Tatsumi. Akame looked intently in to Tatsumi's eyes predicting his future move and first strike. He launched him self at her and swung his sword aiming at her right hip she swished her sword bring it to the broad side blocking the attack. He jumped back and came back at her swung at shoulder she bent over dodging it and at the same time swung her sword hitting him on the left side of the chest. He winched in pain and slide back spacing him self from her and said " _Again I came last time this time you come"_ Akame swung her sword in arch and pointed it at him and crouched slightly flexing her thigh and calf tendons and launched her self at him. He was prepared for attack he could block not a attack with speed one could only describe a flash and blur she jabbed him in the right shoulder sending him sprawling onto the ground.

He gets up and seems to realize that he cant play with her she was to quick and strong for that foolishness. Bulart called out to him saying " _Focus Tatsumi think of this like chess block the opponents move before the make the move think before they think ."_ Tatsumi focused on her and took a deep breath and she lunged at him again. This time he was prepared he dodged her by leaping into the air flipping over behind her Akame recovering from the lunge pivoted around and blocked his jab attack to the chest. He then swinged at her arm she slides the opposite direction to dodge it but to her surprise that attack was a fake he spinned and swung his sword up. She went to block it and caught the swords wooden blade but the force of the attack flung the sword into the air out of her hand. Weaponless now Tatsumi had won the scrimmage something he had did very few times in the former including Tatsumi had accomplished.

Shocked him and everyone when Leone recovered she ran out and tackle hugged him cheering. Squeezing him to his discomfort and pleasure as he halfheartedly tried to get out of her death hold. Suddenly a Voice spoke up " _OH come the hell on! How come he gets that stuff done to him just for winning a match and all i get is being called names by Mien when I do a solo mission?! So unfair!"_ Akame didn't have to turn around she knew the voice and the only person to say something like that. When she turned to him Lubbock stood by Najenda who had a mild face of respect for Tatsumi's win.

She waved her,Leone,and Tatsumi to follow her Leone let go of Tatsumi finally and followed Najenda to the Meeting room. When in there Najenda took her usual seat and pulled a smoke and light it blew a cloud and then said " _Whats the report on the contract Leone"_ She responded with " _A women the hired us told me that for some time a Capital military official and Political member have been framing countless men and women for false crimes and having them executed her husband was one of those people recently I went and checked them out everything fits and they are guilty of the crime but one worrying thing is the military guy is named General Ogre not only is he a general but he's usually covered by his lackeys the only time he's by himself is at night when he goes to a bar on the main street so it would be hard to separate him and be alone to finish him off but that Political guy he should be easy to eliminate but Akame cant show her face in public she's wanted she and Tatsumi could take the Politic"_ Tatsumi quickly spoke as soon as Leone took a breath and said " _No I'll take Ogre by my self you and Akame take the other target" Leone_ was taken back by his response. Akame knew the outcome it was favorable so she nodded to his statement. Najenda thought on it and said " _ARE you sure this is a general and you'll be on you self for the battle will you be able to carry out the act of murder because the last was revenge this isn't"_ Tatsumi nodded confidently Leone smirked but droped and said " _And Tatsumi once last thing"_ she took a bag out and threw it on a table nearby and said " _That's a lot of coin this is what she paid us Tatsumi she was in pain she had sold her body more then a few dozen times for this Tatsumi this is how far people will go and hurt them selves just to see the end so either Die or come back victorious that's all we have room for "_ He looked at the bag intently emotion of hatred and sickness leaking out from his face and turned and left the room to prepare.

Akame looked at Leone and Najenda and also left the room. She went to her room and grabbed Murasame and took it held the blade out and thought on the upcoming night. She then sheathed the blade and strapped the sheath to her hip and looked at her bed and walked over to it and kneeld down and took out a box from under it. She went to open it but thought it was best not to before a mission it would upset her with the contents it held. Night fell and it was time to leave. She left the room and to outside she went there she met with Tatsumi and Leone. They nodded at each other and took off for the Capital city. A kilometer away Tatsumi waved at them and sprang to the side separating to find his target.

[Akame and Leone's mission] They continued on they're way to Gamal's mansion. When it cam in view they stopped to observe it. Leone snorted and released Lionelle transforming her appearance for the most part and they shot off again. They made they're way up the side onto the roof and they met two guards. They hadn't noticed them Akame drew her sword and thrusted it through one of the guards throat blood spraying out of throat in front. Leone walked over to one he around and before he could let out a yell Leone punched him in the chest killing him.

They droped into the mansion and started to maneuver in it to Gamal's private showers. Thw hall's were poorly guarded they met no resistance at all . They came around the corner where his shower would be and outside guarding the entry was numerous amount of guards. The head of those guards yelled out " _Quick you idiots kill them!"_ but the order was to slow in a flash Akame slit 4 of the guards throats killing them with Murasames poison. The last three horrified by her speed and accuracy of cutting down they're comrades did not act in time. Leone was up next she kicked one of the guards hurling him at another guard killing both. Deadly voiced she said to the last " _tough luck should have been more ready"_ and snapped his neck.

They went into the entry of the shower room and hid waiting out they're prey. When he came out he was grinning and looked very feo he was talking about plans of accusations for tomorrow. Leone came out of her hiding spot and put him in a held lock as he yelped. She then came out and thrusted her sword through his heart Leone purred " _Oh lucky you two pretty girls at once unlike you "_ and dropped the body. They left the mansion into the forest they're side of the mission complete. Running Leone said " _How do you think he's holding up do you think he'll be fine?"_ Akame responded back " _He's fine he'll do it I'm sure of it."_

[20 minutes ago Tatsumi's view] He stood on a top of a roof hidden in his cloak watching the bar he was told Ogre would be in. Then he saw him coming out of the tavern and Tatsumi left the roof to merge with the crowd. He stood in the middle of the crowd in the direction that Ogre was coming. When he was close he walked to him and said " _I want to talk to you"_ Ogre sighed and said " _What?"_ Tatsumi looked at ally and said " _Not here where people can hear follow me"_ Ogre grunted sourly but complied.

Tatsumi lead him to a empty road that ally was connected to. Ogre stopped Tatsumi walked about 10 paces from him and turned around falling to his knees and said " _PLease I have to save my village get me into the army please!"_ Ogre sighed in disbelief and said " _Thought this was what this was about look kid just go through the system like everyone else"_ and turned around walking away. Tatsumi spoke up " _But sir"_ as he reached from his broad sword on his back drawing it. Ogre kept walking and with a blur of speed Tatsumi cut him down blood splattering the street and Tatsumi said " _Your going to hell" ._ Tatsumi smiled to him self thinking that was easier expected.

Then if it werent for the light of the moon casting shadows he would have never seen the shadow of Ogre back up not dead coming for him. Tatsumi jumped to the side to avoid the blow and was the right move as the power of the attack made a small crater in the ground. Tatsumi landing on the ground slide back and looked a Ogre was not fazed by the wound he had given looked at him and yelled " _Do you you really think something that weak could take me out the mighty general Ogre?!"_ Tatsumi looked at him and made a Tsk sound Ogre continued to speak " _Your one of those rats if your trying to kill me you must have been hired by one of those widows if recent it was that whore who's husband I killed no matter I'll kill you and frame her whole family!"_

Tatsumi filled with rage now lunged with blurring speed . He missed his attack and was thrown into the air with a small cut to his cheek. Time slowed down for him as he looked down at Ogre and thought " _these are the kind of monsters the empire houses I will cleanse and purge the empire of this trash"._ With moxie he twisted down faster then Ogre could react and he slashed him open severing vital arteries and veins. Tatsumi looked down at his body sure he was dead now from the blood pool.

He threw back up his hood and took off for home base to report his success. Filled with adrenaline from his win he reached the base in a short time. He rushed to the room they met before the mission and met Leone,Akame, and Najenda. While he was reporting Akame's eyes widen. He stopped and looked at her and she muttered quietly to Leone " _Get a poison antidote now..."_ Leone must have felt urgency in her voice as she took off. She came back and injected him confused he said " _Its just a scratch whats the problem" ._ Her eyes widen she deathly serious replied " _A scratch is all it takes to kill some I had a close friend die because of just a scratch that had been poisoned"_ Tatsumi didn't say any thing as he felt her worry and care also looking horrifed for him even though they hadnt know each other very long. She blinked and turned and left the room.

She went to her room and closed the door locking it and went and sat on her bed trying to calm down. She took deep breaths and said to her self " _I need to relax this isn't the same time line I knew things will be different"_ But her mind kept making feel troubled it was to be a long night...ash to glass to dust things will never be the same.

Chapter 4 kill the first blood end

next chapter 5 kill the head hunter and secret (thanks again hope you enjoyed it a bit 3 )


	5. Chapter 5 Kill the headhunter and secret

Pumping out the 5th chapter here we go and first off id like to say that Im ashamed of the first 3 chapters they were so short and i regret that sorry for the disappointing formats I have improved (see chapter 4 and this for somewhat of a example) and then Thanks to Eramis8 for the beta reads and what not .well thats all continue to read the Red eyed killer:Second chance of rebellion (and no I did not steal the story idea from a author name western white tiger I had this planned back last year in September 2 months before i joined FF)

 **Chapter 5 Kill the Head Hunter and Secrets**

Tatsumi woke up in his bed and blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his sun two was just waking up with the soft orange glow flowing through his window. He sat there thinking over his mission about how he was successful and how Akame acted odd and darkly at his small wound. He wondered why she would act that way especially since he was new blood on the field its not like they've known each other for a long time.

He put his hand on his cheek the bandage was still there sooner or later it would heal and he could take the bandage off. He sat up and looked out the window and thought " _Everyone has to be asleep still...I'll go vist Ieyasu and Sayo's graves"_. He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He put on his sweater vest and boots and exited his room.

As he had expected no one was awake and moving in the base. He was passing a window that you could see Ieyasu's and Sayo's grave from and he saw someone down there. He looked closely and recognized the purple hair and shawl it was Schere. She was by they're graves and was knelt down hold a bunch of flowers. The first set of flowers was Asphodels the next Forget-Me-Nots and the last Bat Orchid flowers.

She placed the Asphodels on Sayo's grave as along with half of the Forget-Me-Not's. Then on Ieyasu's grave she placed the Bat Orchid flowers and the rest of the Forget-Me-Not's down on then cupped her hands and started to pray to watched this and his heart warmed at this sight and he softly smiled. It was hard to believe that this women had killed scores of people and had a dark side to her soft personality.

He continued watching for a moment and thought " _I'll have to thank her "_ He left the window and started out for the doors to outside. He walked to the graves but she had gone vanished back to the sighed and thought he'll just have to do it latter. He bent down by the graves and examined the flowers they were all freshly cut. She must have gone down to the river early this morning just to get these why would she give offerings and prey to dead people she never even met?

He thought on this but found no clear answer why she would do sat down and looked at they're names engraved on the tombstones - **Ieyasu-** and - **Sayo-** he sighed at the sight of this. He thought to himself " _If there is anyway anyway possible I promise I will bring you back guy's "_ he hadn't rid him self of the grief of his dead friends only learned how to control his started to speak to them just let them know he was here and hadn't forgotten them " _I hope with my heart you are both resting as well as you can in death's cold grasp. I'm doing well everyone here has seem to accept me as one of they're own they treat me like a equal even though I'm a Neophyte to this line of work I'v only actually killed one person not counting your there's this girl named Akame here who for some reason acted really strange when I finished my first assassination she was all dark and seemed frightened by this scratch on my face I got from him. Then here's another thing when I fought that General it felt familiar like I had done this all before my movements repetitive it's weird. Then hey guy's remember I will never forget you and I'm doing this for you...and the village for the whole Empire to be free and happy."_

Finished talking to them he stood up and looked at the had been here longer then he realized he had let out cool sigh and put his hands on his back and stretched. He turned and started back to the base for the kitchen to make everyone breakfast as this was his chore... went and took the long way to the kitchen in hopes of meeting Schere to thank her for her kindness but he did find gave up and just decided he do when he saw at breakfast maybe and went to the kitchen.

Akame was up and already there preparing to said his good morning and started to put on his apron and wash his hands finished that up and grabbed a sack of flour and poured it into a bowl to make biscuit's . He looked at Akame and decided to ask " _Hey Akame I'm just wondering why did you act the way you did that night I finished the mission?"_

 **[Akame]** She looked at him not surprised he was asking. She thought on the correct way to say what she wanted to come out. She knew if she were just to come out and say " _Because I was afraid you would die again like everyone else again "_ That wouldn't settle well with anyone. The knowledge of your future death was just to dark for anyone to know it was best they never found out that she had reversed time to make sure they all survived this war unlike before.

She flicked her knife she was holding at him and he made a small flinch obviously remembering her sneak attack the day of his mission. She spoke in a cool naturally neutral voice " _well first off it would be because everyone here I care about including you I didn't want you to go as one of my old friends had and second you don't realize it but your a bigger asset here then you think you are"._ He moved his mouth to the side as he thought on this.

He then asked " _But I'm new why would anyone care for someone new and inexperienced?"_ She replied " _Everyone here at once was new and inexperienced but they grew and became stronger more experienced just as you will and because...your here your part of Night Raid and everyone here is a team we have to care about each other or we will fall as the saying is united we stand divided we fall "_ He thought on this and nodded and gave out " _Okay yeah I guess I see how that works thanks for clearing that up Akame"_ She gave a curt nod and back to her job.

 **[Tatsumi]** He pulled out the hardtack's from the oven the smell of freshly cooked dough filling his nose. He put a even amount of biscuit's on plates and Akame came over and poured gravy along side of minced meat and potato's on to took the plates out to the dining room and placed them went back and washed up with Akame and went and pulled the dinner bell. Finally he went and sat down in his usual place and started to eat.

Akame had finished her portion before even Bulart came in. Everyone filed in but one person Schere where was she? Akame noticed this two and asked Mien " _where's Schere? "_ Mien looked up from her food and said " _Last I saw was she passed out on the couch with a book on her face "_ Tatsumi thought that was funny did it have to do with her and the graves? How long had she been up when he got up? She had to been up for awhile because all the flowers at the grave had to come from the nearby river that's the only place he had seen them around here.

Akame nodded and snatched Shere's plate and cleaned it off insanely fast just as she had done with her's. Tatsumi looked at her and said " _You know for someone who knows a lot I would think you would know restraint"_ with no shame she looked at him and said " _I do but I'm just filled with gluttony I need food are you going to eat the crumb?"_ Tatsumi dropped his jaw and looked down and there lay a single crumb. He looked up and said " _How did you see that?! its so small why would you want it?!"_ She just shrugged.

He got up and shook his head in disbelief at her. He grabbed his plate and went to go wash it off along with anyone else's plates who where done. Then he started his normal training exercises and day. It was for the most part uneventful besides the part where Mien fell into the river while training (He may or may not have dared Lubbock to do it). The day eventually ended and he went to his room and lay'd down to go to sleep. Laying there he thought on Akame's words earlier and muttered to himself " _United we stand devided I fall into this when they died or did I rise to stand with everyone here?"_ He had no correct answer as he thought on it as he fell asleep.

 **[the next day]** He woke to see the light in his room was much stronger then it should be. He then realized that he had overslept and it must be around noon right now. He jumped out of his bed and hurriedly dressed and muttered " _Crap Why did anyone come to wake me up?"_ slightly ran out of his room to the kitchen and found Akame there.

He looked at her a said " _Why didn't anyone come wake me?!"_ She made a oh sound and turned to him and saw him standing there. She met his eyes and said " _You seemed to have something on your mind so I told everyone to let you rest"_ He shot out a hand and said " _you made me miss breakfast and morning chores because you thought I needed some sleep?"_ She nodded yes. He sighed knowing the damage was done and nothing could change it

He looked at her and said " _So can I help you with lunch or have you already finished this?"_ She shook her head and said " _I can use your help cutting those carrots and stewing them "_ He nodded rolling his eyes. He washed his hands and put on his apron and grabbed a knife and set to cutting cutting and stewing Akame dumped the chicken breast and rice on the carrots. He took the food and put it on the table and went and pulled the dinner bell.

He went and sat down and started to eat. By the time everyone but Schere entered Akame had finished her portion. He asked around where was Schere today but no one exactly sighed and saw that now even Schere's portion was finished off. He looked at Akame and said " _For someone who knows alot I would have thought you would know self restraint..."_ She looked at him and without shame said " _I do but I'm a glutton"_ His eyes narrowed and he muttered " _There's something wrong with you and I cant pick out what it is"_ She just shrugged and stood up and took her plates and went and washed them off.

He got up also and took everyone's plates and went and washed them off. While he did he felt blood running down his back. But when he looked his back was fine why did he feel that? He shook his head and decided on to just ignore it as one of those weird body feelings people get once and finished washing up and went out to the training field and practiced. A few hours in Bulart came out and said " _Tatsumi! Najenda wants us all in the meeting room!"_ Tatsumi dropped what he was doing and went with Bulart to the meeting room.

When they entered a falcon sat on Najenda's shoulder and a scroll in her hand. Everyone was here including Schere now. Najenda looked at Tatsumi and Bulart and said " _Right now everyone is here I'll explain the mission I've just received a top order form headquarters on a assassination order for Zank the Executioner"_ Tatsumi spoke up " _Er who's he?"_ Mien sighed and looked at him and said " _Wow you really are a hick born in the sticks arn't you? "_

Schere interjected " _Actually I don't know who he is either sorry"_ Mien looked at her and said " _You know who he is you just have a problem for remembering things now back to hillbilly boy over here Zank was a executioner of the largest prison in the Empire he would just chop peoples heads off day after day and it got to be a hobby and one day he went AWOL and the next day people starting showing up getting beheaded and we traced it back to him so pretty much he's a insane dude with a nasty habit of beheading people"_ Tatsumi nodded understanding now.

Najenda then said " _Right the refresher is done this is a top priority mission everyone is going any questions?"_ No one said anything so she continued " _Good Akame Tatsumi is with you if he chickens out slit his throat "_ Tatsumi's jaw dropped he looked at Akame and she nodded yes. He froze in horror at her casualness at agree to this and yet yesterday she just said he mattered there was something wrong with her!

Najenda yelled then " _Right then Night Raid go!"_ He didn't move so Akame grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out. In the room Najenda smirked and said " _always wanted to say that"_ and blew smoke of a cigarette and shook her shoulder signaling the falcon to leave. It lifted its great wings and took off.

 **[The head Hunter mission Tatsumi]** They ran through the forest to the Capital the night dark but light enough to see through to the objects ahead. There everyone split up leaving him to go with Akame. There were no people on the streets even though they were light still and he asked Akame why would that be. Akame stood walking and said " _The capital is also hunting Zank as serial killer so most likely they have ordered everyone to stay inside at night so one they decrease the chance of random murders of Zank and so the Capital guards have a easier time to look for him"_ he nodded.

They were coming to a corner and she shot out her arm to his chest and said " _wait I hear something"_ at first he wondered what it was then he heard it. There were a rush of multiple foot falls Akame looked around the corner slightly and said " _This just confirms what I said it was a patrol of Capital police guards"_ he thought on this if that many foot falls came down they must have been chasing someone . He asked what they were chasing and she said " _Just a midnight thief nothing important"_ that made sense no out side higher chance to get away with something.

They sat down and he let out a sigh. They said nothing for a moment before he could ask Akame something she shot up. She told him " _Stay here don't move I have to go check something out it's important"_ he just there and said " _er okay if you say so "_ but she was already taking off.

 **[Akame ]** She ran down the street confused at what she saw. Sitting with Tatsumi she had seen her sister Kurome come from a corner and look at her and continue to walk on. She was running the same direction she had seen her sister go down. She saw her again entering a ally way seemingly not caring that she was being chased.

She ran into the ally and saw it was a dead end ally with no one in it. She walked down it confused to why her sister had just vanished into thin air she wasn't capable of that much even with her modified body. Then her body froze with fear and her eyes grew wide she had forgotten who she was out to kill tonight. She had forgotten Zank's Trump Card made the illusion of the person you hold most dear in your hear.

She had been tricked she had been lead away from Tatsumi he was being targeted. She impulsively said " _Dammit hold on Tatsumi "_ And she took off for Tatsumi. When she got to where they had been he had disappeared he also was being lured but into a death trap. She took off for the area his fight had been last time hoping she would arrive in time like before.

 **[Tatsumi]** He watched Akame wondering what made her act like that and go chase shrugged and sat there just doing nothing. Then his body said that he need to go relieve him self. He looked over and saw a ally and thought " _Nature's calling and well I'm not leaving the area I should be fine"_ He went in there and let the flow go relieving him self.

When he was done he felt the stare of a person on his neck. He looked over and at the end of the ally stood Sayo. Then something weird happened her body flickered and changed into Mien he saw this and his body froze and just barely he saw her mouth move. Then Mien turned into Akame but she just looked at him then it went back to Sayo. She started to walk away and Tatsumi started after her. He chased her down multiple ally's why was she running from him and why did she become Mien and Akame or a moment?

She lead him to a plaza and she stopped by the arc way in the Plaza. He stopped a fair distance away from her and yelled " _Sayo is that you why are you running?!"_ She said nothing. Her silence did not make him feel like this was her he slowly reached for his Broad sword his eyes not leaving Sayo. Then if had he had not been ready for a sudden attack the blur of metallic silver would have cut his head off.

Tatsumi opened his eyes from the flinch and looked and saw the man that had attacked. Where Sayo had stood was a dust cloud he brought his eyes back to the man. The man broke out into a insane smile and said " _Wonderful wonderful wonderful your not so easily tricked like the other one you saw past my Teigu's power and realized I wasn't who I appeared "_ Tatsumi looked him in the eyes and his face grew neutral he performed a maneuver he had just learned from Leone and the man Tatsumi guessed to be Zanku flew back.

Tatsumi looked at Zanku as he smiled with insane glee. Tatsumi thought " _so this is Zanku the Beheader just as crazy as he sounds but how did he-"_ his thoughts were interrupted as Zanku spoke " _Make him self look like her is that what you were just thinking?"_ Tatsumi blinked in surprise how did he know what he was thinking? Just as he thought it Zanku said " _I can read your mind,your moves, the feeling of the person you hold closest to your heart I can do this with the power of my Teigu Spectrum anything you think I can hear all with just me seeing your facial expressions scared? beg and I just might let you live beg like everyone else I might just be nice enough to perserve your head why don't you beg for that?"_ Tatsumi looked at him with a neutral feeling and said " _beg? BEG! to someone like you no I will kill you no matter what tonight you pay for your crimes and enter the abyss of the black tars of hell"_

Zanku continued smiling and then Tatsumi tore off his jacket and made mask out of it leaving a hole so he could see. Zanku looked confused for a second and with a burst of speed Tatsumi appeared right up to him slashing but only getting a cut on his arm. Zanku quickly kicked back Tatsumi who skidded on the ground and stopped and looked at him. Zanku now his smile gone he said " _How did you figure out my Teigu's weakness so fast "_ Tatsumi spoke back " _You basically gave me the weakness you said your Teigu thing can read my mind with you seeing my face so if I were to hide my face then shouldn't your Teigu thing be rendered useless?"_

Zanku looked at him and the smile returned " _AHAHAHAHA! WONDERFUL WONDERFUL WONDERFUL finally a fight that I have to fight with skill alone yes you are right but I will still kill you "_ and Zanku rushed him. Tatsumi blocked his first attack and they engaged in a close quarters fight to the was skilled with out his Teigu thing but Tatsumi felt as if her were equal to his skill he had a chance to win this.

 **[Akame]** She landed on a roof and saw Tatsumi at the same place he had been last time. He was standing still looking at Zanku so he must still be in the saw him reach behind for his sword and then Zanku lunged forward for Tatsumi's throat. He blocked it and pushed Zanku grabbed her swords hilt drawing it and then her body froze her all but the movement of her head.

She tried to move but her body wasn't listening to what her brain was ordering what was happening? She looked around for a cause and then she found it. A figure standing on the Arc of the plaza his cloak flowing. She wondered who this was and the figure removed it's hood and there golden eyed stood was he doing here and what was he doing if she didn't get to Tatsumi he would be killed.

He threw out a arm pointing towards Tatsumi and somehow she knew he mouthed " _Watch Akame and learn this Timeline is not the one you knew but this is the one that you made things will not be exactly or at all the same"_ She looked down and saw Tatsumi rip off his coat and make a face mask out of it what was he doing? Then she remembered Spectrum could read the mind's of opponents at the user's sight of the opponents face. Tatsumi must have learned this and made a mask to hide his face rendering Spectrum almost useless.

Tatsumi rushed Zanku and he almost didn't manage to block Tatsumi's attack. Zanku kicked Tatsumi away and they looked at each other speaking. She managed hear Zanku release a manic laughter off and then he engaged in a close range combat and by the looks they were practically even in skill. Nither of them managed to get a hit on each other then suddenly Zanku pulled a dirty move off on swept his legs tripping him onto the went to finish off Tatsumi with a swing of his arm blades for his neck a execution Zanku stopped and Tatsumi stood behind him and blood sprouted out of Zanku's throat Tatsumi won...he had won.

Zanku fell to the ground and bleed to death his wind pipe and major artery's severed. She felt movement return to her body as Zanku fell dead. She looked up for Nero but he had gone .She sheathed her sword and jumped off the roof to the ground and ran to Tatsumi. He looked at her and smiled and said " _come to reward me for my amazing victory?_ " jokingly she smiled back and said " _Just surprised you won this fight Zanku was a completely level then Ogre he had a Teigu yet you managed to defeat him with it"_ He raised a eyebrow and said " _What are those things?"_ She looked in his eyes and said " _You'll find out latter when we get back"_ He ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

 **[back at base Akame]** She handed the Teigu over to Najenda as everyone looked at her. Najenda looked at it and smiled and said " _Good job Akame for getting this and killing Zanku"_ She shook her head no and responded back " _No actually it was Tatsumi who killed Zanku and got it"_ She could feel the surprise behind her explode out of everyone. Mien yelled out " _You have to be kidding who in the hell would he be able to kill a Teigu user?!"_ Tatsumi on the other hand was trying to shrink away from the conversation. Leone reached out and grabbed him throwing him back in the conversation. Najenda spoke " _Yes your correct Mien under normal circumstances yes it would be impossible for him to defeat any Teigu user but remember all Teigu's have a weakness and Tatsumi must have found it leading to his victory."_ Tatsumi spoke next " _He did sorta give out the answer to his weakness to his Teigu thing what are those things?"_

Najenda looked at him and said " _A tale for another time likely tomorrow for now we are focusing on this matter"_ Mien said then " _So hillbilly boy is smarter then he looks I guess"_ Tatsumi muttered under his breath " _That should teach you to hold your mouth pinkie pie"_ Akame couldn't help but to think his insults were bad though he need work on those. Najenda then asked " _So tell me how did the fight go?"_ He told his story but something was wrong with his story he was leaving out something something large maybe just to him the end of his story Najenda nodded and said " _Well I praise you for your unexpected win well it's late everyone is dismissed but you Akame I want to talk to you."_

Everyone turned they're head's to her and Akame felt confusion on to why she would want to talk to her. Could it be because she had gotten distracted and nearly got Tatsumi killed for letting him get tricked by Zanku? Everyone listened to Najenda's dismiss order and left the room and Najenda got up locking the door. Still at the door she said " _What aren't you telling me Akame? you hiding something big it pertains to everyone here doesn't it just what second chance did you get?"_ Akame's body froze how did she know she was hiding something?

Najenda still at the dorr said _"Don't act like you aren't hiding something tell me you aren't leaving till you do."_ Akame stood there confused on how she could know she was hiding something She thought it over and decided if she told Najenda she could help her prevent the future death's of everyone. So she took a breathe and told her the secret she kept. Najenda didn't interrupt the whole time she talked. When she finished Najenda put out her cigarette and said " _Wait how did you come back in time then?"_ Akame said " _I met a man named Nero with a Teigu named Sabi it could control time so I agreed to his term's and he sent me back"_

 _Najenda shot her head up and said "You made a deal with him Nero?! what did you agree to ?!"_ She told her that she wasn't to kill Esdese. Najenda let out a frustrated sigh and said " _God dammit if you agreed to that we really don't want her dead I guess but did he tell you why he would want her alive?"_ Akame thought on it and said sighed again and nodded and said " _I wasn't killed in the last Timeline was I?"_ She shook her head no. Then Najenda said " _well then do you know the possible punishment for us then for being here while we did no die in the last Timeline?"_

Akame looked at her confused punishment? Najenda saw her confusion and said " _I see you don't it's a crime we are here alive in this Timeline especially you since you came here and the punishment for changing time is death in other words since we lived last time there's a great chance we will die this time "_ A cold shiver ran down her spine. She was likely to die...that meant even if she did get everyone to survive she wouldn't be there with them to live in the New Empire. Then a sudden feeling came over her and she said " _I'm fine with that as long as I get everyone else out I came to make sure they all live not me but I can't do this alone Najenda will you help me insure they live on?"_

Najenda smirked at her lack of fear to the death notice and said " _Of course they all matter to me too but tell no one of this you probably already knew this anyways telling someone that they actually are walking corpses isn't exactly something people wanna know "_ Akame nodded yes agreeing she had thought of it. Najenda rubbed her fingers on her left hand and said " _Well you can go now it seems I have some planning to do now with our little problem with deals,death, and the new future of our lives"_ Akame nodded and turned and left the room.

She went back to her room straight away and relieved her self of her Teigu and her gauntlets putting them on a desk. She then walked over to her bed and knelt down and pulled a box from under her bed. She sat down on her bed the box on her lap and she opened it. Inside were three pictures one of them showed Night Raid before Tatsumi had joined. The next showed Night Raid with Tatsumi they had just taken that the day after Tatsumi did his first mission with killing Ogre. The next was important only to her. It was the only picture she had of her and Kurome it had been taken when they completed the exam. They stood shoulder to shoulder with small smiles just glad to be alive and with each was not to last much longer as it ended that same day.

She looked gloomily at the picture bring a depressed feeling to her. Softly she touched the picture and said " _I will make sure everyone here lives I will see that even you live Kurome even if I must die to insure this happens I will get everyone out."_ She gently put the pictures back in the box and stowed it under her bed again. She lied down on the bed and thought " _starting with Schere here soon"_ and after some time her eyes grew tired and she passed out without noticing she had now fallen asleep.

 **Chapter 5 Kill the Head Hunter and Secrets end**

 **Next Chapter 6 Kill the Intruders**

well how was that better the first three chapters? I hope so and i hope you liked the chapter if you wish to see how many chapters I have rough drafted see my Profile page to see the chapters ready to be typed anyways thanks again thanks for Eramis8 for the beta read and everyone else who is helping me make this story (only Nero so far belongs to me the respect of all orginal characters of Akame Ga Kiru go' to the creator of it anyways thats all ;D)


	6. Chapter 6 kill the intruders

chapter 6 is here now yea pretty cool meanwhile I'm writing the final chapter to the series on paper for rough draft there will be 21 chapters over all this obviously be the 6th well I hope you like the story somewhat so far I'm planning a sequel to this story won't say anything past that though well I'm done speaking just a thanks to you,you,you,not you,and you and the amazing beta reader of mine Eramis8 author of Akame Ga Kiru: Reb1rth(which is like x2-5 better then this story mines junk compared to his)-Iamyandere4ever

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Chapter 6 Kill the Intruders**

 **They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself. -Andy Warhol**

Tatsumi woke that next morning after his fight with Zanku with a headache. Apparently that fight had wounded him in the head with a throbbing headache that or a brain overload from everything last sat up from his bed and rubbed the temple of his forehead to massage sighed and thought hopefully it would be gone threw off his blanket and swung his body out of his bed and got up.

He shuffled over to his closet and pulled out some threw off his pajamas and got into his clothes and let out a yawn with sparked a pain in his threw up his hand to his head involuntarily from the let go of his head and let out a small curse annoyed by this pain ignored the pain as best as he could and left the room and went down to Iehysu's and Sayo's graves but didn't speak to them just let memories float through his head.

 **[memory]** " _we totally just got ripped off back there by those two"_ Iehysu said annoyed by the long aqua haired and strangely dressed woman and combative looking black haired man. Sayo spoke back to him "We? your the one that paid them the money for that cabin we stayed in...after we had already paid the real owner last night idiot" Tatsumi joined in and said "She is right why did you pay those two if you knew we already had payed earlier?" Iehysu spoke back defiantly "Well I'm sorry I wasn't thinking at the time "

Sayo looked back him and said "your lying aren't you...?" Iehysu made a nervous laugh and said "well uh that chick also had a pretty nice looking chest" This was not a acceptable answer for Sayo. He is answer earned him a violent upper cut from Sayo angered he would say such a thing. Tatsumi looked down at him and said "you just don't know how to keep your mouth shut do ya?" Iehsyu on the replied back "at times not particularly I can say I regret saying that in front of her but it's true she seduced me with those huge-" Sayo interrupts him by stomping on his stomach.

She yells at him calling a pervert and a idiot...Tatsumi looks at her and thinks "oh she so has to be tsundere I don't know why I doubted this earlier" .She starts walking away and Tatsumi joins her and calls back to "come on perv we got to get a move on if we wanna get to the capital to save home" Iehysu sighs and says "cant we take a break though not only does my feet hurt now my jaw and stomach from somebody who can not be named " Sayo looked back at him her face not amused. She said back "We've been walking for a hour you got to be kidding " Iehysu sat up yelled back "I'm a lazy active kind of person "

Sayo called back "That's not even a thing you can't be lazy and active at the same time!" Iehsyu sayed back "well I'm something you can't comprehend then I'm amazing!" She said back "yeah your right about not be comprehensible your a friggin idiot!" Tatsumi looked at Iehysu sightly amused by this argument. Iehsyu said back "I'm not a idiot! why are you so mean to me you never pick on Tatsumi it's unfair!" Sayo turned her head away and said " he doesn't say the wrong things moron".Iehsyu sighed and looked down sighing. Then in a softer voice " That's why I tolerate you though your my moron no one else's now stop moaning and gowning and come on and start walking or we're leaving you here" Iehsyu looked up and smirked and jumped up and ran after them calling out for them to wait up.

 **[** **present]** He smirked and let out a long breath at the memory. That memory was one of the last of when he was with them on they're way to the capital alive. There water and oil relationship was always interesting. He looked somberly at they're graves it was amazing looking at them. It was amazing because literally one day you could be talking to someone fully alive the next they are dead,gone,vanished from the silently spoke under his breath "I'm sorry I let this happen to you guys " and stood up.

The sun was right above him now he must have missed breakfast all started back inside to the base his hands in his his way to the kitchen he met Leone she saw him and said "Hey Tatsumi if your still curious about that Teigu business Najenda is ready to tell you as well as everyone else." He blinked and remembered he had forgotten about those things while he was replied back "oh yeah sure that would be great" with that she and him started they're way to the meeting room.

They entered the room everyone quieted they were talking about something what was it?.Then Najenda saw them and she waved them took they're place along side everyone the silence he said "So uh what are Teigu's?" From behind him came the quick sound of a sword being released from it's scabbard. Then less then a inch from his face stopped the curved blade of Akame's sword. He let out a frighten yelp from the closeness of the weapon and his face.

She then said in her neutral voice totally cool that she could have killed him by swinging the sword so close to him "This is a Teigu" Before he said anything Najenda nodded and said "That is a Teigu most Teigu take they're forms in a weapons but not all there are some like the Gaea Foundation that takes the form of a make up kit Teigu's come in different forms for battle there's offensive,defensive,and support types and the story behind them is complex" Tatsumi raised his eye brows and asked "can you tell me?" Najenda nodded yes and took a breath.

She then broke into the explanation of the story "Well just over 1000 years ago the first emperor of the empire saw his death was eminent meaning he would not be able to watch over his kingdom so he called on the best weapon smiths,hunters,scientist,and others in his realm and gave the order to produce items to insure the peace of his kingdom long after he departed and they came up with 48 items unlike anything ever made and impossible to replicate even though one of the emperors would try but he failed and to our dismay just over half of the Teigu's are scattered and lost or destroyed from the first civil war 400 years ago but to out luck everyone around you in this room holds one of these legendary items" Tatsumi looked at everyone curious.

Najenda pointed at Akame and continued "Akame hold s the cursed demon blade Murasame one cut and it's cursed poison will kill you in seconds" Then she pointed at Mien "Mien holds the Roman Artillery Pumpkin a gun that is charged by the users feelings and releases them as a bolt of deadly energy" then she pointed at everyone else and continued " Lubbock holder of the Infinite Uses Cross Tail as it name implies it has infinite uses to it, Bulart holder of the Demon Armor Incrusio a suit of armor that is made of the hardest metal there is so it can not be penetrated it also increases strength and speed, Schere holder of the Teigu Cutter of Creation Ecstasy a pair of scissors that can bisect anything the only exception to Buarts armor, Leone Animal King Lionelle it enhances the senses especially her sense of smell it also gives a slight character change to the appearance,that's everyone"

Tatsumi looked at everyone amazed at what they held and the fact that something like these would exist. He then a little to hopefully yelled "can I have one?!" Najenda and everyone snickered and Najenda relied "Sorry no you can't just have one you have to gain it and sadly for you that Teigu you got last night I already sent to the headquarters if we get another in our hands we'll see if it accepts you " disappointed a little he then asked "Accept?" Najenda nodded and said " Yes you can't just pick up a Teigu and use it. It has to connect to your mind and accept you as its user Teigu's are basically alive in a way after they are made of a mixture of high class like S,Ultra, and Mythic level Danger Beast and other things"

Tatsumi looked at her these things are made of those kinds of leveled Danger Beast whoa...Najenda then asked "any other questions?" Tatsumi nodded and said "whats the most powerful of the Teigu's and can any of them bring back the de-" Najenda quickly said "No Teigu can bring back the dead truly like the sword Yatafusa only makes puppets out of the dead but no Teigu can actually bring the dead back to life and it depends on the user but in power...a general in the capital holds a Teigu that allows her to make anything and use it in anyway out of ice all out of nothing well it freezes the moister around the area she wants but more or less out of nothing" Her response was so quick and blunt it sorta hurt him but not as much as the news he would never ever be with Sayo and Iehsyu again till he died.

Before the full affect could hit him a falcon flew through the room's window on to Najenda's shoulder. It let out a screech while bringing its wings out making it self look bigger. Everyone but him knew what this apparently meant as they all tensed. Najenda smirked and said "well this is convenient we have some company why don't we great our guest Tatsumi you go with Bulart today now go say hello" They all nodded and Tatsumi the "guest" were intruders they had been found and now they had to be unfound.

Everyone rushed out from the base separating to find their through the trees Bulart said "are you ready to fully experience the power of the Teigu's Tatsumi " He looked over at him and smirked yes. Bulart smiled back and stopped and held up a arm and yelled "INCRUSIO" and Tatsumi's jaw dropped as he watched what was happening. He watched as a wicked looking suit of armor enveloped Bulart in a swirling gale of wind a spear coming with the armor as it finished Tatsumi said nothing amazed by the armor how had he not been when he had first seen it? Bulart saw his amazed form and laughed and said "Now come and see just what it can do" Tatsumi let out a slow nod.

He shook himself out of his state and they continued to run for they're targets. There came sound of movement and they redirected them selves to the sound. They came out in front of about a dozen guards all wearing mask and white uniforms with black designs to them. They stopped and looked at him and Bulart something felt off about these men but he couldn't figure out why that was. Bulart spun his spear and said "Attack at the same time don't leave a opening"Tatsumi nodded and drew his broad sword.

The enemies said nothing just drew they're swords. Then they ran at him and Bulart a majority marking Bulart the largest danger. One went and tried to slash Tatsumi in the chest but he side stepped the slash and slashed his throat in more went for a stab at the time but Tatsumi jumped up back flipping kicking one and going over the other as he did leading to his friend to stab him unintentionally. Tatsumi landed behind the man that just killed his friend because of Tatsumi and he thrust his sword into his pulled the sword out just another mercenary was rushing him and Tatsumi viciously brought his sword down nearly cutting the man in two.

Tatsumi looked around for another but they were all dead. Bulart was leaned against his spear looking at him ever so looked back at him and said "Just when did you finish?" Bulart Laughed and said "sooner then you did that's for sure why so slow?" Tatsumi pointed at him accusingly and yelled "I'm not the one with a suit of badass armor!" Bulart poited at him and said "To true" Tatsumi yelled back "SHUT UP!" Bulart looked at his eye's and said "and calm that hot boiled blood of yours " Tatsumi's face redden in embarrassment and shame. He bowed his head and apologized. Bulart nodded and said next "well we're finished here lets head back now oh and how did you think of my Teigu?"

 **[Akame]** She ran through the forest completely silent in her run footsteps and breath alike. She was heading towards the waterfall where she had met the interlopers last thought of running to the enemy reminded her hadn't this happened before Tatsumi had killed Zanku and had learned what Teigu's were? Things are odd when you living in a time you lived through and it doesn't match what you know.

Shortly after she flew out from the trees and saw the senses and memory told her that her intruders were stopped by the river and looked around and her eyes met her targets but something wasn't right. First there were 5 mercenary's and they were different clothing but it wan't capital assassin's for also just stared at her in silence drawing they're wasn't right but this also wasn't the Timeline she came from. She threw the concern from her head and drew her sword. The men lunged at her all at once aiming to kill but they were beneath her feet in cut down every man in a instant and put her sword back emotionless about killing them.

She took a deep breath and heard a foot step behind her. Thinking it was another mercenary she clicked out Murasame and spun around and pointed forward. Then she saw the person he wasn't dressed like the others and she recognized the cloak it was Nero's. She looked at him and put her sword away and said "what are you doing here what do you want?" Nero removed his hood he looked annoyed but amused by her venom in her voice. He snorted and said "I'v just come to chat with my favorite assassin and almost personal killer and what not is that wrong?" She said back neutral but also expressing distrust "It is when you don't tell them they might die because they are changing things why didn't you tell me?"

Nero let a sigh out and said "Well aren't I caught red handed now? Fine I'll talk I didn't tell you because it was not needed because I already killed you" Confusion washed over her how could she be dead she was alive and she had come from the last Timeline. Nero saw her confusion and said "Allow me to enlighten you. When you first came to this Timeline there was already another Akame and think it would not settle well if there was a second Akame just waltzing in the picture right? So the night you came here to this time I put her off the charts giving you the clear and no one would wonder where on earth Akame is how could they when she is standing right there in your face yes?"

Akame blinked in a way it made total sense everyone here in this time technically isn't dead they have never died. By reversing time she reversed the death's and events of time before by doing that why shouldn't there be a second her? She understood the necessity of his action and said nothing but then realized if there had been a second her wouldn't there be a second Murasame? She was curious and asked "So if there had been a second me and I had brought my Teigu with then does that mean there is also a twin of my Teigu now?"

Nero smirked and laughed and said "Bright penny aren't you? Yes there is a second Murasame I have it on me would you like to have it after all it is you sword?" She nodded and from his cloak he produced a hilt and scabbard of a sword. It's shape,size,look all exactly like the original in every way. She took it from his hand's and felt a energy spike in her head as signal if she ever wished to use it it had accepted her as it's master. But she knew better then to use two Teigu's at once the strain on her mind would collapse it killing her for sure. She nodded her thanks

Then she asked "when you sent me back you made me promise not to kill Esdese to see she two survives why did you ask that of me?" Nero angled his mouth dimples showing in his "meh" face and said "Welp I guess I also have to tell you this now you are here and I didn't really give any reasons on why she should survive of all people from the As you know this no longer the world you knew it's a altered version because of your presence and actions and I won't lie me also people are now different you've seen everyone aren't they even just slightly different then the one's you knew before?" She had noticed this Mien wasn't so abusive to Tatsumi, Schere seemed more confident,Lubbock eh...not much of a change there,Leone seemed more protective,Najenda more wiser about action's and outcomes ,Bulart also the same ,and Tatsumi, Tatsumi was stronger,faster,smarter,prepared,better he was like he was before in the last timeline before he died.

Nero went on with "Well just because you don't see the changes for other people because you haven't seen them yet doesn't mean they aren't different Kurome for instance she is less sadistic then before or at least from what I've observed so far and so is Esdese but a well this is embressing but uh...er um well I'm sorta in love with Esdese as odd as that is and everything." That last part surprised her. He was in love with her well at least that made a clear answer on why he would want her alive

Nero went on and said "Oh and now that's out I have something to tell you and I find it quite interesting" She looked up at him and asked "What is it?" Nero took a breathe and said "Well as you saw with Tatsumi's little win he had with that mad man last night you saw how Tatsumi acted when he first met Zanku" She nodded "Well I found out why would you like to know why he didn't fall for Zanku's trump?" She nodded again "Well to start when you were tricked by him with the sight of your sister and then realized you had just been lured away from him Tatsumi was out in a ally relieving him self and when he finished he looked and at first he did see that girl named Sayo that's buried in your front yard at the base but something very very odd happened" she asked "what happened?" and he answered " Tatsumi regained a snippet of his memories of the last Timeline Zanku slash Sayo turned into Mien his lover before yes? and also...he saw you"

Confusion and concern washed over her head making it feel like it was spinning. He had seen Mien and her why?how? She remembered that Specter showed the person you hold dearest to your heart. It made sense he would see Mien they had fallen in love with each other but why did he see her? Then it dawned on her had at one point in the last Timeline he had feelings for her?No that couldn't be possible it just couldn't he must have just held her as a trusted and loved friend that's it but love a alien word to her when it came to bondage he couldn't have had that for her.

Nero saw her shock and confusion and denial and said "Look Akame you should be heading back the other's are more then likely all done you should go before they get worried I have thing's to attend too we'll meet again I promise you that farewell for now Akame changer of what was set in stone" and turned and walked into the forest disappearing in it. She stood there still taking in this strange and concerning new's she couldn't tell Najenda about this no she couldn't this was a secret to her held the twin of her Teigu and walked back with the original strapped to her left hip through the forest in no rush.

She directly went to her room avoiding everyone for a couple first being that she has two swords on her now and she had left with only one. The second being she didn't want to talk to anybody really at least not for a little went to her closet and inside she opened a hidden compartment and hid the twin of Murasame in then sat on her bed and thought of memory's of the last Tatsumi and she grew hungry and left her room for a sandwich or something.

Passing through a hallway that had a window that could see down to Tatsumi's friends graves she looked out the window from purely because something told her too. She saw two figures and squinted and in the moon light she recognized Schere and Tatsumi. Schere was holding and comforting Tatsumi as he cryed in her shoulder. This was pain his pain she hated this that he hurt that everyone hurt. Finalized she dedicated her self to this she would more then gladly die for would die for everyone so they would be happy and would no longer hurt Tatsumi,Schere,Mien,Kurome, she would fix all they'r hurting she had too even at the cost of her life.

 **Chapter 6 Kill the Intruders End**

 **next Chapter 7 Kill the sniper**

well thanks again for reading the chapter and to thee amazing Eramis8 for everything I hope everyone is liking the story so far right now well thats all :D


	7. Chapter 7 Kill the sniper

Back with chapter 7 and wow thanks for all the views and favorites and follows since i posted that last chapter I went from like 8 favorites and follows to 13 or 14 that's great oh also I hit the 3000 viewers mark TAIKU(That's Inuit for thank you);D anyway's well here you go you may now read the 7th chapter of the story. Also due to some people being a bit butt hurt about how I write the story's,I will be taking a long time with chapters now; as I am redoing the script and other things...

* * *

 **We must welcome the future,remembering that soon it will be the past; and we must respect the past remembering that it was once all humanly possible-George Santayana**

 **Chapter 7 Kill the Sniper**

Mein woke up with a start,her heart racing, and her body sweating. She had not woken startled from a noise,a person,but a macabre nightmare. She couldn't remember much of it but she did remember the feeling of mortally bleeding,the fading light of the sun,tears rolling down her face,and...and a silhouetted who was it and why did she dream something like that? She calmed her breathing and tried to remember more of the nightmare but it was fast slipping from her mind.

She looked around her room the sun was shining through her room was slightly messy mostly clothes on the her beloved Teigu sat on a desk with its parts scattered around it. She lets out a sigh the nightmare gone from her mind but the feeling of it still in throws her blanket off and rolls out of bed. She stands feeling the wooden floor beneath her bare feet.

She walks over to her mirror in the room and looks in it. She see's her self in her tank top,underpants,and her loose hair which she undoes every night before at her self if she had some dirt and blood on her self she could almost still see the old version of her. The hapless orphan in the slums of the capital ridiculed for being half time before Najanda found her out and took her in and showed her who she really could be.

She threw the thought from her head. That was a weak pathetic her she was supreme now she was a genius she was in a word perfect. She grabbed some hair bands and a comb and started on removing her hair snarls. She was just putting part of her hair in a tail when she remembered what today her dismay today she had to deal with Tatsumi the bumpkin by her self all was a drag but he had killed Zanku and fought off his share of the mercenary's the other day so she had a grain of respect for him at least.

She picked out one of her skirts and was just putting it on when speak of the devil,the door opened and Tatsumi walked in saying but stopped in the middle of it "Mein wake u..."They stared at each in the eyes her temperature rising fast with rage. Tatsumi must have sensed this and went to try say something but it was to late she had Pumpkin in her hands and it responded to her feelings and let a bolt rip.

He luckily had dodged the bolt (at least for his luck not so much her's) He yelps "Holy cow you couldoilled me there you crazy?!" Mein yelled back "Thats the point you stupid clod! You perverted maggot filled swine any one teach you to knock back in that haystack you were born in?!" and kept firing shots as him as he jumped around and ran for his life as she yelled "Die you pervert clodhopper oaf!" (If listened close enough you could hear Tatsumi yell "Stop being redunent! Once is enough, twice if your putting a emphases on it!

* * *

"Hey hillybilly perv hurry up would you?" Mein yelled out to Tatsumi who was lucky enough to live through her onslaught of attacks of her rage earlier. She watched him shake himself and hurry his pace to catch up with he got to her side he asked "So what is the mission?" very serious about it.

Now the truth was Najenda thought she was not very warm to Tatsumi (she was not wrong) .So she was forcing her to spend a day with him to get to know him and like him better (that was working great so far...just kidding),before the actual mission which would be decided to play a little prank on him what was the harm? She spoke in a hushed serious tone "We have gotten reports of some capital spy's trying to work out other members of Night Raid so we are to find these spy's by acting casual and normal"

Like a fool he believed her nodding to her words and all she thought was "wow...gullible". They continued walking and she said "follow me" to Tatsumi following her in a dress shop. She did this multiple times to store to mood grew more and more from tricking and keeping the trick on Tatsumi,who every once in a while would say "I think that person over there looks suspicious" or "Check that one out over there has to be one" oh this was great for her.

Finally at one point he was carrying about 12 bags in his hands he dropped them and said "You've been playing me haven't you?!" She merely said "Hey watch it those bags have some expensive stuff in them" He narrowed his eyes and said "You're not answering me have you taken for a fool and a mule?!" he set himself up so Mein replied "Well yes you are from the country and I do think you are rather a idiot. So yes I have been playing you for this whole time."

He sighed knowing arguing would be pointless with someone like her. He picked the bags back up deciding it was just best to finish all this. Then Mein said "Hey come on lets go grab some ice cream o something my treat after all even mules need a treat from time to time." He looked at her to see if this was a joke now that he had trust issues with this chick.

* * *

Believing her for real this time he followed her. They continued the walk to where Mein felt sounded good. There came a noise from a ally they were passing. Tatsumi looked down it and stopped Mein looked back and said "what is it?" There came a scream of a scared girl causing Mein to come over. She looked down the ally and saw a girl easily from the slums maybe around 8 or 9. There were two large men with dunking look to them. They stopped picking on her for a moment and looked over at her and Tatsumi and one of them yelled "Get out of here you hicks we aren't doing anything bad"

Mein stared at the small girl and said "I'll be the judge. Tatsumi teach them a lesson on size" He stepped forward and said "Gladly" The men seeing he was going to fight pulled out a set of brass knuckles. Tatsumi didn't rush he knew he was superior in nearly every way possible. One of the men went after him first but pathetically Tatsumi grabbed the arm that flew at twisted it and forced down making the man spin down on the ground he was out.

The next man tried to attack Tatsumi while he finished up with the first man. That attack was also futile. Tatsumi dodged his attack making the mans weighted punch hit his own downed friend. Tatsumi finished the second man with a quick knee to the both men were unconscious.

Tatsumi looked at the girl and she looked back at him and Mein. Relieved she said "T-thank you both" and harshly Mein said "No one's going to save you every time this happens next time save yourself" Tatsumi not sure what to say say's nothing. Mein starts to walk away and Tatsumi gives the girl one last look of sympathy and goes and catch's up to Mein.

* * *

Back to walking Tatsumi asked her "What did you mean no one's going to save you every time this happens. Save yourself next time?" She glanced over at him and replied "exactly what I meant you can't depend on someone to always save you but yourself if you depend on anybody else at some point they will fail you and not be able to save you" Tatsumi sensing there was something to why she would think this but said nothing.

Mein then pointed at a ice cream parlor and said "There that's where we'll relax a while" The store was nice looking it had a patio with tables seemed good. They went and grabbed a couple cones and went and sat down outside at one of the eating Tatsumi looked at the bags that contained all of Mein's purchases and asked "So what is in all those bags?" Mein licking her cone went "oh?" and said " It holds all my new clothes and stuff its all pink.I love pink its a color that fits spring so perfect. I believe pink should be worn during pink that's all" Tatsumi nodded and asked "I've heard Schere's story of how she got into this stuff what's yours?"

She took a deep breath and told her story of the slums,her weakness of being half blooded,and how she got story lasted about 5 minutes she finished Tatsumi with a sympathetic look in his eye's nodded and said "Guess no one's past in the group has had a easy past huh?" Mein shook her head no.

There then came a large commotion of people getting up and walking away or other people rushing by. Wondering what was happening Tatsumi asked "Whats going on?" Mein looked at him her eyes dark and said "I'll show what is considered normal in hell follow me and the people you'll see what I mean" she got up and walked away. She made her way through the crowd of people and looked at the dark was a public execution.

The executed people were nailed to a crucifix upside down and set a 're throats were slit and tongues pulled through they're neck. Mein looked to her side and saw Tatsumi. His eyes were wide and horrified at this sight. Mein then said "This what is considered normal in hell Tatsumi. The innocent are the guilty and those who are guilty are free. This is all a sick twisted game Tatsumi and if your a loser this is what happens to you.I am not a loser I am a winner...I will see the end of this I will bring it by my self if needed but I will not lose...only the weak lose in this world are you weak and a loser Tatsumi or are you strong and a winner?"

She didn't wait for a answer she just walked away letting him soak everything went back to the ice cream shop and sighed. She stood still for a second as if time froze but everything was still moving. She listened to the birds sing even though down the street there were corpses crucified upside down,set on fire,and they're throats slit,how is there still peace when this happens?

* * *

She unfroze her self and went down to pick up her bags,when Tatsumi's voice said "No here let me carry them. After all I've been carrying them all day, might as well finish the job" She looked up at him in the eyes as he said this. There was something new in his eyes. He seemed more determined,more aware,and...and something else but she could not identify it. She blinked at him and said "Sure but your doing it all the way back to the place. If you drop the bags again I'll kill you, you hear me you hick?" He nodded ignoring the insult.

He picked them up and said "Let's go we're done here now right?" she nodded and they were in the forest path back to the base when she took a look back at Tatsumi. She thought as she looked at him "You know maybe...maybe I was wrong about some stuff about is kind but clumsy, he is a hard worker but relaxed,he is good looking but...did I just think that?!" and shot her eyes back forward, Shaking her head in disbelief,even blushing.

She didn't look back at him the rest of the way, not because she wanted to but because she needed too. They entered the base and Tatsumi asked " Where should I drop these off at? your room?" She looked at him and said " Yeah...you better not go panty sniff, I'll use you as target practice otherwise" He smirked and walked away to her room to drop them off.

She watched him and thought "Well that's over with now we just have that one mission to do here in a couple of day's" She then walked to the common room to talk to Schere.

* * *

 **[Two day's later]**

She looked around her. Everyone stood outside the base ready. Lubbock sighed and said "Alright then well we're already, let's not waste he moon light." everyone including Mein nodded and ran.

Tatsumi ran by her. He glanced at her and said "Take to higher ground?" She looks and say's "I'm a a sniper not a shot gunner, of course take higher ground" He just looked away in a way that said "Should have seen that one coming...idiot"

Akame called over to them " Go now we'll wait on the road and take care of any runner's." Mein looked over at her and nodded and said to Tatsumi "Alright grass eater let's go." and they shot off up a hill, to gain a view of they're target's place; as well as a clear shot for the target. A cousin of the prime minister.

They stopped at a edge of a cliff and saw the mansion. Tatsumi bent down on a knee and pulled out a telescope. Mein set Pumpkin down and added the sniper attachment's, as the current attachment's were for it's rapid fire mode. She asked Tatsumi " See any bastard's?" He nodded and answered "Yeah but it's all guard's. Nothing important." She nodded in acknowledgement.

She lifted up Pumpkin and shouldered it, taking a careful aim. Her eyesight narrowed and elongated like a hawk's eye sight. Then Tatsumi asked " Hey can I ask you a question?" She shot back "You just asked one. But you can ask another one." He sighed knowing she would say that.

He lifted his head back up and asked " Do you ever feel dead inside. Not like mentally but as if your a actual moving corpse?" She blinked her eyesight returning to normal. She looked over at him like "what kinda question is that?" but she knew what he meant. She raised a eyebrow and said " Yeah there are sometimes I feel that way. But it only showed up that night Leone picked you out. Why do you ask?" He looked at her his face lit by the moon.

He sigh's and shrug's not wanting to reveal what he really saw that night. He just say's to her "No real reason just been feeling odd lately, that's all" She just raises a eyebrow feeling something left out. Not important though.

She looked back at the mansion and her eyesight refocused. She see's movement, the movement of her prey and mutter's "Get ready Tatsumi". She took a breathe and she saw her target Lokal, the blood relative of the fat bastard.

She slipped her finger down to the trigger. She tensed her shoulders and pulled the trigger. Pumpkin emitted a large flash and a single lethal blast zoomed out of the barrel. The round hit her target dead center in the forehead, effectively removing his head. She lifted up Pumpkin and quickly said " Let's get out of here. The area just got hot now.

Tatsumi amazed she made the shot first try, blinked and nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

 **[Akame]**

Everyone but Mien and Tatsumi stood in a line on the road to Lokal's mansion. Lubbock had strung up some of his Teigu's wire around the tree's in case the guard's came at they're sides. She looked at everyone else. Bulart was armored with his spear in his right hand, Leone transformed, Schere her scissors drawn and ready to use, then her with her original sword still sheathed at her side.

There came a loud crack near in a near by distance. Mein had made her kill, phase 1 completed, phase 2 kill remaining guards. She tensed sensing enemy's were closing in on them.

Just then casually Lubbock with his hand's in his pocket's said "Akame Schere 4 coming in behind you, 20 meter's" She placed her right hand on the hilt of Murasame and Schere's eye's narrowed ready for the attack.

Two figures flew out at her and two at Schere. She pulled out her blade and cut down her target's before they could even reach her. Schere cut her target's in half almost all at once.

Akame didn't put her blade away, knowing more where coming. Lubbock just then say's "Bulart Leone same amount of guy's on your right side, they are moving faster." Bluart spun his spear and Leone perked her head up and sniffed the air. Leone's eye's pupil's narrowed she now had their scent.

The four men came out of the forest, leaping from the tree's to attack the two. Bulart and Leone decided to take the fight to them. Bulart threw his spear right through one of the men, killing him nearly instantly. Leone on the other hand punched one of the men so hard the ground below them cracked. The next attack went to Bulart as he kicked the last of his attacker's in the neck, removing his head with sear brute force. Leone finished off the last attacker by an attack to fast to realize what she did.

Leone sighed and called out in a empty question "That it? And so weak at that!" and Lubbock called back out "Nah there's more coming they are just slow. Hold on one of the idiots got snared by my wire's" and then he pulled his hand's out of his pocket's, and thrusted them down fast in a X form. He made a smirk and said "Oh come on I gotta have at least one, I'd hate to be left out."

Leone just looked at him "like really?" at him taking game from her. Then suddenly 6 figures came out all at once, from behind them.

Everyone quickly turned to take them on. The fight was uneventful and very quick. Akame killed only one as Schere had,Leone got 2 and so did Bulart (They were targeted the most for being more dangerous looking).

Leone sat on her kill's body. She let a sigh out and said "Well I'd be lying if I said that was fun." Lubbock calls out to her "You got 4, I got 1 stop complaining" She growled at him.

Just then the sound's of Mein's Teigu blast sounded off multiple times. Akame closed her eye's she forgot about that one man, but it would be no deal Mein would kill him.

Schere then said "We should go to them now that these men are erased" Bulart nodded in his suit of armor as everyone else did. Akame put away her blade and said "Then let's go now" and they all took off for the sound's of Tatsumi's and Mein's battle.

 **[Mein]**

"HOLY COW WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN?! YOU COULD OF BLOWN MY HEAD OFF!" yelled a frantic Tatsumi. Mein roll's her eye's and say's sarcastically "Oh yeah I could of, I'M SO SORRY" and stabbed Pumpkin' bayonet in the ground and gave sigh. That dude was annoying and stupid...even more then Tatsumi and she found that almost impossible.

She look's at Tatsumi who no longer look's angry but alarmed. She ask "Now what's wrong?" Tatsumi look's at her and say's "We were being watched. I some one's eyes over there, they were bright gold. But the person took off the second I spotted them."

Mein felt alarm rise in her stomach. She quickly said "Damn...Don't tell anyone about this, since they got away we could get in trouble for this." Tatsumi nodded understanding fully.

A rustle of the trees sounded off, but before they could act the rest of Night Raid came out as the source. Mein sighed and said "Oh good it's you guy's thought you were another one of those guys" throwing a thumb back at the dead body. Leone tilted her body to get a look at him and muttered "Wish I could blow holes through guy's like that"

Bulart walked over to Tatsumi still on the ground. He threw out his right arm and pulled him up. Tatsumi then said "Guess that's that. Head back home now?" Leone snorted and said "We're assassins we have no home, but the darkness that surrounds us" Schere spoke up in the back "Is there anyway we can get a lamp in the darkness?" Leone sighed at the comment as it ruined the dark coolness of the meaning.

Mein then said "Alright then. I'm tired and wanna get out of here now, you guy's coming?" Everyone looked at her and started to walk with her.

 **[Nero]**

He watched the battle of Tatsumi Mein and the one man who quite honestly he had forgotten, and nor did he care about. He would die by they're hand's. He looked at the two and thought "So these are the tragic couple of the last Timeline. One get's killed by that rogue group of savages, and one get's killed by the most dangerous women to ever breath. Interesting."

He watch's Mein kill off the man as Tatsumi bear hugged him, as a restraint. Nero snort's at Tatsumi's yells at the girl for grazing him with her shot. After he stop's yelling he turns head towards his direction.

Nero quickly leaves the spot but not the area, as he expects he had been seen his Teigu eye's were known to be seen at night. He continues to watch them as they talk most likely now about the strange glow of his eyes.

He then hears several movements, most likely the rest of Night Raid. He is correct, they make a quick interaction and leave. Then he hears one more movement from behind him. He looks back and see's a figure cloaked and face covered by the shadows of their hood. He smirk's and say's "Well well well I haven't seen you since we came to this time line. Tell me have you come to enjoy the show or watch over them, or is it you wanna talk to me?"

The figure lowers their hood and the face of Najenda shows in the light of the moon. She looks up at him and say's back "I wanted to talk to you Nero, I've come to ask some question's and call in some deed's you need to do...or I would prefer you to do." Nero's face frowns and mockingly say's "Oh that's rather sad" Najenda glares at him and say's " You owe my after all you did to me and them, your lucky I don't just kill now because I need you"

Nero Leans his head to the not looking at her, getting what she was saying. He looks back up at her and say's "Yes...I suppose your right. Well what is it you want?"

Najenda rolls her left shoulder and say's "I know it's a lot to ask but...will you help to see they live, till I'm capable of getting some more people to join?" Nero eyes her and say's "You want me to help the one's who die first, till you get some meat shields that it?" Najenda looks offended by this and retorts "No, I'll see that they live also. I just can't be sure Schere and Bulart will live till that time comes." Nero rolls his eyes and says "Your avoiding the question"

Najenda looks him dead in the eye's and say's "And so are you. Will you help me insure they live?" Nero closes his eyes and ask "Question first. Why did wanna come back here to this time line? Was it because Akame did? Or is it because you also want to be with the dead?" Najenda's eyes flare in anger and she mutters "I made you take me back to this time line, because not only did you send Akame back allowing her to fix what had already been done; I could fix my sin's and add new ones."

Nero laughs and mockingly says "Make new sins and fix old ones! How naive are you? No can redeem themselves once they have done a act of murder or anything sinful. You either live pure or die tainted, and sorry Najenda your tainted black as the night of a new moon. Your going to burn in hell with me, every person you killed, and your friends of the last time line"

Najenda lashes out at this attempting to hit him. Nero side steps the punch and say's "Please be an adult, you know it's the truth" Najenda huffs in annoyance. She then say's "Just shut up and tell me will you help?"

Nero kicks his heel on the ground and say's "Sure but you'll have to a couple things for me, in order for me to keep my word" She looks back at him and say's "Tell me"

 **Chapter 7 Kill the Sniper End**

 **foreword: Thanks everyone for reading the chapter. Sorry it took so long, I'll be awhile before I make another chapter for this because I'll be coming out with 2 new story's, and updating others. Much love and stuff -Iamyandere4ever (Aka Amy)**


	8. Final Creation

Hello to all reading this. This is not really a chapter to the story at all but information regarding the story that includes some bad and good news. If you are a older time reader of this Akame story of mine you may have slightly wondered why the hell I cut out, I have reasons. If you didn't think it...meh. If you are a new comer... hold on I got info. I will start with the bad news or else the good news will destroy everything. But first my reasons for cutting out.

1\. I became obsessed with Roleplaying.

2\. I got bored.

3\. I had no clue what the F-k I was doing with the story.

* * *

Now with the bad news

1. **I am officially putting Akame Ga Kiru: SCAR 2 down.**

 **Why?:** Im killing it for a few reasons. Here are the reasons:  
1\. Many of the chapters I had written and posted where just poor. The grammar was rather bad, and lets not even get started on the paragraph style...rather LACK of paragraph style. I mean some of the chapters where just giant effing blocks of words, most sentences were like 5 sentences long.

2\. I did have a plot for the story, in fact I had the entire story completed on paper my rough draft format. (There was 21 chapters in total the last being around 8,000 or 10,000 words) but when I came back to read over it I found so many errors and events that conflicted with the past information. Not much was planned ahead of time. It got confusing in short.

3\. The end of the story was not what I really wanted. too much OP-ness involved.

4.I was confused whether I should use the Anime storyline or the Manga storyline, and yes the two have some rather large differences. Names, and important events in short.

5\. A lot more minor things brought up to me by people I roleplayed with and read my stories

* * *

Now the good news y'all...I regret typing that word.

1\. **I am going to make a redux of the story. I'm not fully killing it, rather giving it a Phoenix death, it shall die and be reborn from the ashes of its old self.**

 **Why?** : Cause I don't want to abandon the story, I want to make it better then before

* * *

Now also some quick Q and A I will be assuming and answering

 **Q1:** Will it still be named Akame Ga Kiru: SCAR (Second Chance At Rebellion)

 **A1:** No I will be changing the title due to the generic feeling I get from the full name...though I do like the acronym. I will be changing the title to _**Akame Ga Kiru: Souls Of Time** _

**Q2** Does the mean the story will be completely different the original?

 **A2:** Nope I'm simply taking what I have already made and remaking it better, more thought out. Its still the same story plot same characters, just redone that's all.

 **Q3:** Any new OC's then?

 **A3:** Nope still the same 4 OC's I had planned as before.

 **Q4:** What might we see change also?

 **A4:** Longer Chapters, larger vocabulary, better jokes :p

 **Q5:** Anything else to expect?

 **A5:** You will just have to see for yourself. I will say I will be adding a link to a forum I will create for the story where I will create summary's of each chapter, a guide to the story/ characters, and also have Questions, Comments, Concerns, and idea's.

* * *

Alright that about raps it up. Thank you for reading this and I hope to see you in the redux

 **Akame Ga Kiru: Souls Of Time**

 **(P.S. I am in desperate need of a Beta Reader for the story please PM if interested.)**


End file.
